Micro Cuts
by Crossfire-fiction
Summary: TimJay. He doesn't realize he's moving until it's too late, until Jason opens his eyes and Tim is on his knees next to Jason. M/M, OOC, unbeta'd.


He shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't sneak into Jason's room. But Jason had his PSP (took it without permission and with no intention of ever giving it back) and he should've_expected_ Tim to come looking for it, shouldn't have left his room empty and unlocked (which is odd by itself; the door is usually locked, as Red Hood had the odd tendency of sneaking into his own room through the window).

Except it isn't empty, the sounds are quite but Tim had enough practice to pick them up easily; heavy breathing. He tenses up until his mind lets his body know no unwanted guest could've entered the manor undetected. Concern comes next, the sounds coming from the adjoining bathroom, and it could only be Jason, and he could be hurt.

Tim approaches the door of Jason's bathroom, slowly pushing it open, eyes quickly scanning the brightly lit room. He finds Jason sitting on the bathroom floor, _definitely_ not hurt, not in any _bad_ kind of pain. His eyes are shut tight, shirt bunched up, jeans pushed down his thighs. His hand is wrapped around his cock, hard and red and leaking all over his abs.

He doesn't notice Tim standing in the doorway, rooted to the spot. Tim should ready get out of here, before Jason picks up his presence, because Jason might be distracted now, but he's a Robin and it wouldn't take him long to notice him, wouldn't take him long to kill him either. Tim eyes widen at the thought of a slow painful death, of Jason's hands wrapped around his throat or on the trigger of a gun…Jason's hands around his cock.

Fuck.

_Fuck_. That's a thought that shouldn't exist.

This all scenario- him still watching Jason, watching his hands moving, watching the flush covering his face- this shouldn't be happening. Ever. But he can't help himself; a sudden_want_ going through his body, and Tim _needs_-

He doesn't realize he's moving until it's too late, until Jason opens his eyes and Tim is on his knees next to Jason. Jason freezes, his eyes widening and it seems like forever before he moves, but instead of going after Tim's throat he shuts his eyes again, hands going back to work, if not a little faster. He moans.

Yeah, Tim has never been this hard in his entire life, because this- Jason (his psychotic brother) jerking off, sliding down to lay on the floor, knowing Tim is _right there_- this is the hottest thing he'd ever seen. And is that a weird thought or what? He has eyes, he knew Jason was attractive, could appreciate that, but this- well, he doesn't care about the meaning of whatever this is, couldn't bring himself to think about, well, _anything_ at the moment.

Jason's eyes open again, pupils dilated, covered by a thin ring of blue. He's licking his lips, thumb pressing into the slit of his dick, eyes focused on Tim. Tim thinks he might come just from that. But he doesn't, instead he's moving again, as if on auto-pilot. He pushes Jason's jeans out of the way and moves to kneel between his spread legs. He rubs his palms up Jason's thighs, holding his hips and pulling forward, until they're touching, skin to fabric.

He can't remember why he's here, how did _this_ happen. All he knows is that he needs to cum, needs to touch Jason and have him, take him, fuck him. By the noises Jason makes, by the way he looks at him, he thinks Jason might let him do just that, he thinks Jason _wants_him to.

There's a half-empty bottle of lube on the floor and he grabs it, slicks his fingers, and presses them against Jason's hole. Jason moans, pushing down against the fingers, so Tim just shoves one _in_, until his finger is buries to the knuckle. Jason arches is back and gasps what might be Tim's name, but he can't really tell, can't focus on anything but the tight heat around his finger, can't help but wonder how it will feel around his cock.

The thought makes him works faster, pushing a second finger in and working Jason's hole with frantic movement. He's aware of his breathing, harsh and labored. He's very much aware of the way his pants are too tight, too restricting. With his free hand he opens the fly and pulls out his cock. He wants to cry with relief.

"C'mon", Jason voice is sudden, echoing through the room. "C'mon, that's enough, do it", he rasps out, clamping down on the fingers inside him.

Tim groans and pulls his pants down, slicks himself quickly and pushes in. It's too tight, not enough lube or preparation, but neither care. Jason's legs come around Tim's waist, hands trying to grab at the floor. It's _tight, hot, good_ and Tim grabs Jason's hips hard, and the thought of leaving bruises makes him dig his nails harder into the skin he's holding.

"Not- nghh, not gonna last long", Jason gasps out. Tim leans back on his heels, changing the angle, and pulls Jason's body forward, watching his muscles clench around his cock. Jason gasps and curses and moans with every thrust, the noises only making Tim go faster, harder. Jason lifts his arm, grabbing the back of Tim's head and pulls him down, crashing their mouths together. It's kinda fucked up that he's buried deep inside Jason, moments from coming, and this is their first kiss. Licking and biting, tongues moving together outside of their mouths. It's the filthiest and best kiss Tim ever had.

It doesn't take long for Jason to cum; he was already worked up and close before Tim came into the room. He let out a throaty moan, nails digging into Tim's shoulders, ass clenching around his cock. Tim stills while Jason comes down from his orgasm, they're both gasping, but Tim is still hard. He pulls out, too soon, wanting to stay in forever, fighting every urge to just keep going, to fuck Jason into the floor. Jason's eyes are half lidded, mouth red and slick. Tim groans as he moves to kneel above Jason. He takes his cock in his hand and pumps, eyes focused on Jason's face, on Jason's tongue moving across his bottom lips. Jason tilts his head back and opens his mouth wide.

"Oh god, you-" Tim groans and moves closer to Jason's face. Jason wants him to _cum in his mouth_. "You have no idea how hot you look", he can't recognize his own voice; too harsh and deep. It takes him a few more strokes before he shoots into Jason's mouth. The older man swallows and grins up at him.

"Well, that was fun Baby Bird", and Tim has to agree. It was totally unexpected- having sex with Jason, having the older man submit to him so easily- but if felt great, if left him with a taste for more.

"I- uh, yeah", he doesn't really know what to say, and even if he did he probably couldn't have formed any sentences yet.

Jason pushes himself up to a sitting position and grabs Tim thighs to keep him in place. They sit like this for a few minutes, catching their breath. Tim takes a deep breath and brings his arms around Jason's neck, he leans down and this time is so different; the kiss is slow and deep and Jason's tongue fucks its way into Tim's mouth. Tim can taste himself on Jason's tongue.

They part away panting, both slightly flushed. Jason's arms tighten around Tim's waist as he mouths the younger man's neck, licking lazily and leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake.

"We should shower", Jason's voice is loud in the silent room. Tim stands up and pulls up his pants.

"I'll- uh, I'll go to my room-", Jason's grabs his forearm and pulls him, crashing Tim to his chest.

"Baby Bird, you're not going anywhere".

"I just- I really have to go", so maybe he's freaking out, but he can't help but panic, can't help but have no fucking idea of what's he's supposed to do, "I got a lot of work to do".

"Don't care, you're not going anywhere until I fuck you in the shower".

Jason Todd can make very compelling arguments, and no one can blame Tim for caving in.


End file.
